1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stepladder, and more particularly, to the type that includes a lifting mechanism for positioning accessory assemblies.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many stepladders have been designed in the past to allow a user to reach areas that he or she could not otherwise have access to. A user typically needs to manipulate heavy loads after climbing the stepladder. However, none of the stepladders known to this date include the novel features of the present invention. This invention discloses a stepladder including a lifting mechanism that permits easily to elevate, lower and manipulate different heavy loads, tools and materials.